Medieval Gundam Wing
by Stheno and Elvenstarr
Summary: Basically, The pilots are in medieval times, and there's a whole bunch of new people, like Trowa's squire, and Heero's personal slave. GundamWing rules!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Okay, Stheno and I don't own Gundam Wing, but we do own all the original characters. Plz review, coz reviews = more story! Okay, this fic is set in medieval times, so obviously the Gundams aren't in it. 

Be warned, there will be a lot of POV switching around in this. It might get confusing.

Wu Fei won't show up for a while yet, but don't worry, he'll be here soon.

Just a couple of things first-

"~ Blah~" – Chinese

"Blah" - English

So here we go.

Prologue

~*~

(Marieeta)

Normally, I would introduce myself first. But right now is most definitely not the time. I am currently being chased by approximately 10 Guards, all for one measly sword!

Okay, it's not exactly measly. It's a giant sword with an equally giant sapphire in the hilt. I only want it for the sapphire. The sword is useless to me.

But it's too fricken' heavy! Honestly, how am I supposed to carry this thing? It's my greatest prize yet, and I'm not going to give it up just because it's so heavy my arm feels like it's going to fall off.

Who could wield a sword this huge? It's so heavy, only someone really, _really_ strong would be able to carry the thing, let alone use it.

Aack! Those guards were catching up to me! I'd better lose them soon, or my arm _will fall off from carrying this sword._

I jumped onto the roof of a nearby house, positive that those guards wouldn't be able to catch me once I started roof jumping. By the time they climb onto the roof, I'll be long gone.

I jump to the next roof, landing easily and continue running. Soon I reached the last roof. Just one more jump and through that window and I'll be home.

I jumped. I didn't count on the weight of the sword. Instead of grabbing the wooden beam above the window, I missed. I missed and I fell, hitting the hard stone walkway two landings down. _God, this brings back memories_, I thought as the sword clattered on the ground next to me and I slipped out of consciousness.

~*~

What do you think?


	2. She's mine!

2nd chapter! Finally. Just a bit of scene-setting, and new characters, and a bit of Trowa violence. Not to mention possessiveness from Hee-chan.

Disclaimer: Do I have to?

Elvenstarr: Yeah. *wipes tear away* 

Stheno: We … We … Arg! I can't say it!

Elvenstarr: Be strong, Stheno. Be strong.

Stheno: We… don't own it! Waaaahhhh!!!!! *breaks down in uncontrollable sobs*

~*~

(Alex)

_I got her! I thought triumphantly. Trowa would have to be proud of me for this. I had caught the thief that no one, not even Trowa could catch. Pride swelled up in my chest as I looked down at the unconscious girl below me. Only I was fast enough to follow her as she jumped across all those roofs. The others had fallen back ages ago._

Small as she is, there's no way that I could carry both her and the sword back to the castle. I needed Trowa and the others to help me.

I hopped down towards her, pulling off the tie around my waist as I went. I reached the girl and pressed the sash firmly against the gash in her forehead. It was immediately soaked through, and I set to work tying her hands together. I finished just as the others got to us.

"Master Trowa! I have her!" I yelled to him.

"You idiot! You should have made sure the sword was secured before tending to the girl. You foolish boy. What if one her cronies had taken it while you were caring for her wounds?!" one of the other Guards yelled at me. 

I hung my head in shame. "I'm sorry, sir," I mumbled, my eyes burning from the threat of tears. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Alex. You caught the girl, and kept the sword close enough to be protected as well as it could. Don't listen to the."

"Yes, Master Trowa."

"Now, I assume you can carry the girl?"

"Oh, yes, Master Trowa!"

"Well then, can you please take her up to the castle and to Quatre, the Healer, then bring her to the throne room?"

"Master?"

"Oh, right. The Healer stays in the east tower, second landing."

"Yes Master." I picked up the girl and headed back towards the castle, Trowa and the others following behind, backing me, and protecting the sword.

~*~

I glared at the other Guards. "Did you have to go and say that? Alex did a great job. He was the one who kept up with her, caught her and tied her up. He took care of her wounds, and never let the sword out of his sight. Did better than you guys."

I couldn't help defending my young squire. He was intelligent, and strong, fast, but he could also be incredibly shy and fragile. I wondered about his past. He never talked about it; and I never asked. Sometimes I doubt he even has a past.

"Why do you insist on protecting the boy?" a voice penetrated my thoughts. "He's not you brother."

I felt like someone had just driven a sword through my heart, and I couldn't stop them. I didn't want to stop them. My brother … my poor brother, lying dead in his grave. And it was all my fault. 

I drew my sword and turned to face Scott, the guy who so foolishly mentioned my brother in such a sardonic way. "You shall pay," I sliced through his leg even as the others tried to restrain me. 

"Calm down! Look, now you'll get in trouble from the King. He doesn't like it when people cut off Guard's legs."

"Fine. Whatever."

They marched me up to the throne room, taking Scott to the Healer. Heero was sitting on the throne, talking quickly to a scribe. He looked up as we came in. He half smiled (_half­_ smiled, only half, because, as we all know, Heero doesn't smile) when he saw me. "Ah, Trowa, what brings you here?"

"I cut off a man's leg," I said abruptly. "What is my punishment?"

"That depends on whose leg you cut off," Heero replied, but I could see a small amount of amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Scott Hitori," I growled, still quite angry at him.

"Hitori? Brilliant, I've wanted to cut his leg off for a while now," Heero said. To all others he appeared to be showing no emotion, but I had known Heero all his life, and had learnt to read his emotions.

Right now, Heero was highly amused. "Your punishment is accompanying me to the market tomorrow. Though I hardly call that a punishment."

Heero reached to a wine glass on the armrest of his throne, and took a sip. "Anything else, Trowa?"

"Ah. Oh yes."

Alex came in, gently leading the girl from before. "Here she is, Master." He bowed to Heero, then stood up straight.

"So, Heero, what do you want us to do with this thief?"

"She's _mine_."

A small silence followed. Even I was surprised to hear Heero say something with so much emotion – possessiveness. I was pretty sure about what Heero wanted her for, judging by the lust and aggressive tone in his voice.

The girl, who had been shoved roughly down to her knees, looked up, took one look at Heero and let out a violent sounding string of Chinese words.

~*~

Stheno: You like? R+R, please, we'll love ya forever ^_~

Elvenstarr: Damn right!


End file.
